Finding Jess
by joyincreation
Summary: What would have happened if Lorelai found Jess in 'Teach me tonight'. Lit with a lot of Lorelai and Jess bonding, as always
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is another story about what could have happened with Rory and Jess. Now I know that I have like three other stories I need to be updating so unless **a lot, a lot, a lot,** of people review saying they want this story to continue I don't think you'll be getting very regular updates. But then again I've said that before when it wasn't true and one really good review can make me write another chapter, so you can make me write!!!

Background: Okay everything is exactly the same. This starts off at 'Teach me tonight' when Lorelai was looking for Jess. What if she didn't go to the diner? What if she went to the bridge instead?

(Oh and just another question, has anyone else done this because if they have I'd love, love to read it…put it in your review!!)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai had been running on fumes. Well fuming more like. She thought about looking for that little punk in the diner, but like there was actually a chance he'd be where Luke needed him…so she thought about all the places where Rory liked to go, even though she wouldn't admit it her daughter and Jess were very alike.

The bridge was about third on her list, and frankly she was starting to lose some of her mad, before she saw him just sitting on the bridge staring into the water. _How could he just be sitting there when her daughter had her arm broken? How could he have just left?_

"Jess! How dare you…" Lorelai started when Jess whipped his head around not even bothering with the tears that were so evident on his face._ Jess was crying? Hell, Jess could cry? This is a little unnerving, why would Jess be crying like he gives a damn about what happened to Rory. He doesn't care about anyone but himself._

"I made sure she was okay," Jess said quietly before turning back to the water now wiping away the tears that he didn't want anyone, much less Lorelai see.

"You made sure she was okay? Jess she has a broken arm, you did that. You broke her, I mean god I always knew you were a little punk but I thought you at least respected her…but apparently not, you just proved me right, you don't care about anyone but yourself, if you did then you would have at least waited at the hospital with her, you would have called me instead of making her, god there are so many other things you could have done, but no you didn't. But hell lets just look at the wreck in the first place? Why were you driving? Why were you even out of the diner to begin with? What was so damn important that my daughter had to get her arm broken?" Lorelai shouted at him so loudly that she thought the whole town might hear. And to her shock he didn't walk away he didn't roll his eyes he just kept looking down at the water. "huh guess I was right, you truly don't care about anyone…" Lorelai said quieter and began to walk off.

"Don't care about anyone? I don't care about her? I wanted to go to the hospital with her but she wouldn't let me, she told me that you'd be pissed if I was there. I would have called you but since the girl I'm in love with was in an ambulance I was a little preoccupied…" Jess yelled back and then things got very quite once they both realized what he said.

"You what?" Lorelai asked incredulous.

"Nothing," Jess said getting up and walking of the bridge with Lorelai running close behind, they didn't even get into public before she caught him and turned him back around.

"No Jess you don't get to walk away from that one, you what?" Lorelai repeated staring directly at him.

"I love her is that what you wanted to hear, how much I love your daughter when most of the time she wont give me the time of day because Dean might see? But if he's out of town, oh then its okay to hang out with me, then its okay to tell me to turn left instead of going back to the diner. I know you think I hurt her but trust me her's will heal, mine won't," Jess said before taking off to an unknown location.

Lorelai was in such a state of shock she didn't know what to do. She knew that Jess was telling the truth, he wouldn't say something like that to her, unless it was the truth. But what did she do now? Did she yell at Rory for telling him to turn left and for breaking his heart? No, no matter how mislead Rory was she would never do any of these things on purpose. Did she run after Jess and tell him that Rory liked him too,? That really wasn't the solution either. Finally she knew what she had to do.

It was just a little past midnight when she got back to the house, she went straight for Rory's room and sat down on the bed. Luckily Rory was still awake because they needed to have this conversation and they needed to have it now.

"Rory, he loves you,"

A/N: So there going to be more chapters and I'm not sure how long its going to be that's all up to you really, Please review even if you didn't like it, I'm looking for criticism too,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, when I meant a lot of people reviewing to my story I meant like, 10 or 11, but 19 people telling me they wanted me to continue, and most of the reviews were really good ones. So since you guys were so nice I figured that you deserved another chapter soon. So for your enjoyment Chapter dos!

Oh and I just watched the episode Lily Jay was right, the did turn right not left my bad! I'll fix it as soon as I can!

GGGGGGGGG

"_Rory he loves you"_

"Who loves me?" Rory asked sitting up a little more.

"Jess," Lorelai stated simply, trying to freak out Rory as little as possible.

"What?" Rory practically screamed. "Whole story now!"

"Well I was going to find Jess and tell him off for crashing the car and then just leaving, I went to the bridge because I remember that's were you guys went during the basket incident, and he was just sitting there staring into the water, like nothing had just happened, and I started to go off on him when he turned around and he was…**Jess** was crying. Now this stopped me from yelling for a while until he said 'I made sure she was okay' then I really went off on him yelling about the accident and how he didn't care about anyone but himself and he just sat there and took it, he didn't get up and walk away he didn't roll his eyes, he wasn't sarcastic or anything he just sat there, and finally I said that he didn't care about you, and he went off, he told me that he wanted to go with you but you wouldn't let him because you thought I'd be mad and how he would have called me if the girl he loved wasn't in an ambulance, and then we both just kind of froze because well…he just said he loved you that's huge, so then I asked him what he said and he said nothing and started walking off but of course I stopped him and told him he had to tell me, and he started off on this tangent about how in love he was with you when you wouldn't even give you the time of day unless Dean was out of town and then you act like you like him, and then he left, and I came straight back here because we **need** to talk," Lorelai finished the story not even breathing heavily, after all the Gilmore rants were famous.

"Wow," Rory said with a look of astonishment, glee, hurt, guilt, and confusion on her face.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed then asked "Now I want the full story from you, in detail what happened?"

"Well Jess and me were talking and we got close to the diner and he said that we could either go straight and go to the diner or we could turn right (A/N: used the right one this time) and I told him to turn right, we drove for a little while when some animal was in front of the car and Jess swerved and hit the pole, he called 911 as soon as he made sure I was okay, except for my arm of course, then when the police got there he told him that he would talk to him as soon as I got to the hospital, and when the ambulance got there he tried to get in with and I told him that he shouldn't because you'd be really mad and I didn't want him to get in trouble with you anymore than he had to, so I went to the hospital and called you, you know everything else," Rory finished her story with a look of extreme guilt not only for what she did to Jess but also from keeping this from her mom.

"Wow," Lorelai said sitting back onto the bed a little, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, in her mind the only thing to do was to ignore everything.

"Hun, I can tell you like him, I've seen it ever since he got here, and I tried to ignore it because you said you were in love with Dean, but this is going to far, your just hurting both of them, Dean may not know it yet but its unfair to him to drag him along he didn't do anything to deserve that, and Jess didn't either, I'm not saying I like him I'm just saying that he really does love you and I think you might to…so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Rory whispered still dealing with what Lorelai made her realize.

"What do you **want** to do?" Lorelai asked stressing 'want to do' instead of 'think you should do'.

"I want to go find Jess," Rory said a little more confident.

"So your going to break up with Dean?" Lorelai asked not sure if Rory had thought of that.

"Oh," Rory said quietly, she had forgotten about Dean, this was going to suck.

"I don't know if it's my fault, but you can't run from these things, if you do it will come back to bite you in the ass, you can't hide, you can't deny it, and you can't pretend it doesn't matter because it does. You have to do this, its not one of the great experiences in life but breaking up is something everyone has to do," Lorelai said putting a comforting hand on Rory's calf.

"I know its just going to be hard I just don't want to," Rory said yawning slightly.

"Okay so now that we have that all sorted out, why don't we go to bed and deal with all this in the morning, k?" Lorelai said getting up and kissing Rory on the head.

"Okay," Rory yawned again.

**At the Diner the Next Morning**

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said cheerily as she and Rory went in for there customary coffee, Rory looking around for the second diner boy.

"Hey Lorelai, Jess told me everything last night, you were right I shouldn't have taken him, I'm sending him back to his mom's later today," Luke said looking very guilty and a little queasy looking at Rory's cast.

"What! No!" Both Lorelai's shouted at Luke looking desperate.

"What? But Jess crashed her car…and her wrist is broken…he didn't…what?" Luke asked looking particularly flustered he thought Lorelai would have been pleased at his choice, even Jess seemed to think it was the right decision.

"You can't send him away, anyone could have crashed the car, and he tried to go with Rory to the hospital but she told him not to, he did the responsible thing, and you can't send him away," Lorelai reasoned, while Rory snuck up the stairs to the apartment.

She opened the door as quietly as possible and looked in side. Jess was sitting on his bed with his green army duffle sitting full beside him, looking down at the ground thinking.

She walked over to sit down next to him and thinking it was Luke he didn't look up till she sat next to him. Neither said anything for a long time until Rory,

"I love you too," She whispered and put her head on his shoulder.

A/N: So its short again, but at least I updated, right? Oh and I got some reviews remarking on grammar, and there right I have horrible grammar, so I think that means I need a **reliable **beta, to edit for me…is anyone interested?

Please review, (puppy eyes)

Pix


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay wow, so once again an enormously great response to my last chapter. I think I may have struck some gold here. Now while some of you have said you read similar stories you didn't tell me any names and I'd really like to read them, to you know help me avoid some of the bad things they did and do the good things they did.

Oh and I got a beta so, everyone bow down to, Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3.

GGGGGGGGG

"Ok so what do I do?" Luke asked after Lorelai convinced him that it was a good idea that Jess stay.

"Well, I think that Jess should maybe spend a lot more time studying…" Lorelai said with a knowing smirk, "But other than that just keep up with what you were doing, despite what just happened you are doing a good job."

"Okay… I need to call Liz," Luke said scratching his head, still not quite sure what just happened.

**Upstairs**

"I'm leaving," Jess said about five minutes after Rory's confession, not at all surprised that Lorelai had told Rory what he said.

"No you're not," Rory replied, finally taking her head off his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am, I told Luke what happened and he's sending me back to New York. I hurt you, maybe I should go," Jess said looking back down on the floor.

"No Jess…what do you want to do?" Rory repeated her mother's question.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"My mom asked me that last night, and despite what you may think she is a very wise woman, so what do you want to do?" Rory asked looking straight at him.

"I want to stay," Jess replied quietly.

"Then you've got to do what ever it takes to do it," Rory said knowingly. "I'm doing things I really don't want to do, to help you stay."

"What?" Jess asked wondering what Rory would do to help him.

"Well first my mom and I are convincing Luke to let you stay, I have to go break some guys heart tomorrow when he gets back, a lot of stuff," Rory smiled at him, finding it hard to look at his confused expression and not smile (A/N: It doesn't hurt that he's freaking gorgeous).

"Huh."

"Now there's the Jess I know and love," Rory smiled again at his behavior.

"Ha ha," Jess retorted, and leaned in to kiss her, but Rory pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but even though it's been over for a while, I'm still technically with Dean, and I want the first time we kiss for it not to be…cheapened, I guess, by the fact that I'm with someone else…but trust me tomorrow night there will be plenty of that," Rory said apologetically.

"Its okay, I just kind of forgot," Jess said truly understanding. He got up and held out his hand for Rory, "Come on, I have to get your mom coffee before she and Luke kill each other,"

Rory and Jess laughed as they walked down the stairs and into the diner.

"Hey mom," Rory said sitting down on a stool next to her mom.

"Hey, so everything good?" Lorelai questioned with a glance at Jess.

"Yep," Rory smiled as Jess poured both Lorelai and Rory some coffee.

"Oh, coffee without having to argue for it, Jess you're my new favorite," Lorelai said gulping down her coffee in one drink and holding it out for more.

"Well I do have to admit that Luke is right, this stuff will kill you, but really, who wants to die at 90 and be useless having everyone else take care of you?" Jess asked, pouring her, her second cup and smirking.

"Oh, I like that. I'll have to try that out on Luke. I'm drinking coffee to save Rory money later on in life, I'm actually contributing to society, nice," Lorelai mused looking towards Luke taking orders.

"Plus, your paying for your coffee so you're helping the economy," Rory pointed out.

"Exactly," Lorelai said with an evil grin on her face.

On the street with Lane

"Thank god it's Saturday, I don't know what I'd do if I had to go to school today…" Rory said while walking with Lane.

"Yeah, so tell me again what happened last night, I'm still not quite getting it," Lane said having Rory repeat last nights and this mornings events.

"Jess and I were studying, then we went to get ice cream and he asked me if I wanted to drive around for a little while and I said yes, then to avoid running over a very fury animal he swerved and hit a pole. I went to the emergency room and he wanted to go with me, but I wouldn't let him, then my mom came and took me home, then left to go yell at Jess. She found him on the bridge and yelled at him, then he yelled back that he loved me and that he wanted to go to the emergency room with me but I wouldn't let him so mom came back and we talked and agreed that I loved Jess and that what I was doing was just unfair to everyone involved and that I should break up with Dean and tell Jess everything. Then this morning, we went to Luke's as per usual and Luke started talking about how he was sending Jess back to New York so mom convinced him to let him stay while I went up stairs told Jess that I loved him, told him that he wasn't leaving and that I was breaking up with Dean, then I came over to your house," Rory said summarizing the whole story with only a few breaths. "Anything still confusing you?"

"Yeah…you're in love with Jess, I thought you were in love with Dean?" Lane asked still processing the entire thing.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I was ever in love with Dean. I mean yeah, he was a great boyfriend and he's really nice, but me and Jess just have this connection…we talk about everything and yet we never have to talk about anything. We like all the same things, but in a different way. He's just…I don't know how to describe it. I'm in love with him," Rory said in a tone that no one could describe as anything other than content.

"Wow," Lane said looking at Rory in awe, "Your okay right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was just thinking that since my mom thinks I'm with you and Dave…" Lane drifted off looking around.

"Go have fun and say hello to lover boy for me," Rory smiled as Lane dashed off.

The next evening

Dean's car pulled up to his house as Rory stood up from where she was sitting on the curb.

"Hey what happened to your arm?" Dean said stepping out of the car and trying to hug Rory but she just pushed a letter at him. "What's this?"

"Just read it," Rory said looking down at her shoes.

Dean read the letter carefully, and looked up at her in shock a few times but she just gestured for him to keep reading and when he finally got to the end of the letter…

A/N: So what do you guys think? It's a little bit longer than last time, but that's how my storied usually go the chapters get longer and longer as they go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another update for you, this is the pivotal break up with Dean chapter…see what happens,

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory what is this?" Dean asked when he was finished reading the letter.

"You know what it is, I said what this is in the letter, I thought it was pretty self explanatory," Rory said pulling at her sleeves self consciously.

"But…but I love you," Dean argued quietly, half giving up already.

"No you don't…" Rory replied sadly, hating having to break this guy's heart.

"Yes, I do," Dean said adamantly.

"Why?"

"What?"

"If you really do love me then I want to know why…"

"Because you're great, and…I just love you I don't need a reason," Dean said not getting what she was getting at.

"Yeah you do, when you really love someone you can list a hundred things that you love about them, because when you love someone you get to know all of there faults and virtues, and you know exactly why you love someone…and you don't really love me, because if you did then you would be able to tell me why…so if you really think you love me tell me why,"

"But I love you."

"Dean, I hate the Lord of the Rings, I don't get hockey at all, I'm not sure why you have this idea of perfection for everything, because life is messy…we are 100 different and I know they say that opposites attract but were just…different, Jess and I, we're better, we like all the same things but in a different way so I get to experience them in a new way, but it's still what I like to do…I can't really explain it to you all I know is that it wasn't fair to you, Jess, or me…we were pretending…" Rory said still looking sadly at Dean, but kind of the way you feel sad for stupid people that don't know what's going on.

"I wasn't pretending," Dean shouted.

"I was…listen, even if you weren't pretending, you thought what we had was something that it just wasn't. It wasn't me and it wasn't you, we could never do something that we both wanted to do, and we were forcing it…we shouldn't have to force it."

"Relationships take work…" Dean tried hoping to convince her that this was a bad idea.

"Yes, and I know that, but it was more than getting through fights and compromising. We had to force the good times too. We couldn't talk; we're just not right for each other okay?" Rory said picking up her bag from the side walk.

"Rory don't do this…" Dean shouted making her shake slightly.

"Dean, I won't pretend anymore I'm sick of being something I'm not and I won't let you be either," Rory said quietly still in that sad way.

And with that, Rory walked off. She wasn't ready to go home, but she wasn't quite sure where she wanted to go either. Eventually, she ended up just walking around. Now normally she wouldn't walk around at night, but this was Stars Hollow. Just exactly what was going to happen?

_Did I just break up with Dean? He was great why did I break up with him?_

…

_Jess…that's why I broke up with Dean. Dean was great but he tried too hard, it was all big gestures and awkward moments. Jess is different…he showed me how it could be different. Why anyone would choose the whole romantic thing is beyond me…I mean a girl likes to be wooed every once in a while but I want to get to know a guy, I want to be able to know what he's thinking. Maybe that's why Jess doesn't talk that much, he wants to __**know**__ someone. That's why I love Jess, he's…real. I can talk to him and actually have a functioning relationship and not worry about hurting his feelings, because he knows me and won't take it the wrong way when I trip over my words…which is a good thing considering how often that happens. Jess…_

Rory was thinking all of this as she was walking around, not knowing that she stopped to look into Andrew's empty store front, over the bridge, and other memorable places.

_Jess…it was almost like he understood, like he knew what I was thinking even when I didn't. He knew what I was thinking during the bid-a-basket incident. The entire time I was sitting waiting, all I was thinking was God, let me be the last basket so this can be as quick as possible. How am I supposed to spend the whole day with someone that can't even get a 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' reference? Jess would have gotten it, but then again, Jess is smart. So smart, one thing that Dean could never be, no matter how hard he tried…witty. Jess how ever, even his sarcasm is smart. If she had just broken up with Jess he would have said something witty still at the very end, probably a 'Gone with the Wind' 'frankly my dear I don't give a damn' quote. That seems like him, not 'Gone With the Wind'…but that's partly why it seems like him, because Jess doesn't seem like the 'Gone with the Wind' type and yet he could probably still quote it…_

Just as she finished her last thought she was walking up to the diner. She didn't even really mean to come here, her feet did it all on their own. She walked up, opened the unlocked door, and saw him standing there wiping down a table. He probably just closed up.

"You can kiss me now," she said in a whisper, but in the dead quite of the diner it was crystal clear.

He looked up at her and just smiled, not a smirk or a grin… just a smile. He walked forward leaving is rag on the table, and grabbed her face. For the longest time he just looked at her, maybe trying to memorize every line, or maybe trying to see if she looked different as a free woman, but the look sent shivers down her spine none the less.

Then finally after waiting several minutes, or maybe after waiting the almost year in which they'd known each other, he leaned down and drowned her in one, if not the best kiss she had ever experienced. Maybe, she just loved him…

Well she knew that for sure…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So my bad about the whole not updating in a while thing although I did say at the beginning that I probably wouldn't be updating regularly so you can't blame me to much…

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled through the diner and plopping down at the counter

"What do you want Lorelai?" Luke asked coming out of the kitchen

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash-browns, coffee, and my daughter," Lorelai said as Luke got her out a cup

"Well the heart-attack, liquid death combo I can get you but you're going to have to take Rory up with Jess," Luke said handing her, her coffee and motioning toward the curtain.

"Why thank you," Lorelai said taking her mug and walking up the stairs, she heard faint mumbling which had to be good at least they weren't so absorbed in…other…activities that they were to busy to talk, but just in case she knocked on the door, and waited for the come in that Jess called.

"Hey mom," Rory called from where she was raiding the fridge

"I'm bored," Lorelai pouted to Jess who was sitting on the couch reading

"And that's my fault how?" Jess asked putting a bookmark in his book and setting it aside.

"Because you took away my only source of entertainment on my day off work, you know I'm hopeless without her," Lorelai said seriously sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh like I'm any better, you have Sookie and Luke who do I have besides Rory?" Jess pointed out

"Okay I guess that's true you are far more pathetic that me…thanks now I feel much better, but Sookie is with Jackson today so please tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Lorelai pouted

"Get Luke to entertain you?" Jess suggested

"He's working,"

"He'd take off for you," Rory said plopping down on the couch next to Jess.

"No he wouldn't," Lorelai said standing again.

"I bet you that he would," Jess said looking back at her.

"What are we betting here?" Lorelai asked knowing that Luke wouldn't take off work just to entertain her.

"You win I'll give you free coffee for a month," Jess said knowing that that would get her, "If I win…I get to take Rory to New York with me for a weekend,"

"A weekend?" Lorelai asked skeptically, she had gotten used to and even liked Jess a little over the weeks that he had been dating but a whole weekend? 

"Well, you think that you're going to win don't you?" Jess asked raising his eyebrows, "So isn't what I'm asking for irrelevant?"

"I am going to win," Lorelai said confidently, but then thought it over, "But just incase Luke has been switched with pod-person Luke, I have to make sure,"

"Ah, well yes a weekend," Jess confirmed

"Where would you be staying?"

"A hotel, I would just stay at my mom's but there's only one bed and I'm not sleeping on the couch," Jess said smirking slightly.

"Okay but you would tell your mom you're in town right?" Lorelai asked thinking about this

"If you want me to, sure," Jess conceded

"And Rory would have her cell phone in case anything happened," Lorelai said already conceding

"Absolutely," Jess confirmed

"Okay deal," Lorelai said smiling and began walking downstairs

"Oh and you do know that I'll be asking Luke about this right?" Jess called after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Lorelai shouted back.

"So New York?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows

"I already asked Luke if he would take her some place, I just had to wait for the right moment to make the bet," Jess smirked back

"So now were extorting my mother I see," Rory smiled scooting closer into Jess' arms.

"You know what you get to go to New York so you can just be quite," Jess said and in a very uncharacteristic moment kissed the top of her head.

"Getting soft are we?" Rory laughed at his moment of sweetness, and Jess just smirked and did it again.

Later that day

Lorelai walks into the apartment and finds Rory and Jess making out on the sofa

"God, do you guys do anything else?" Lorelai scoffed opening the fridge

"She can usually convince me, yes," Jess smirked while Rory just blushed and looked down at being caught making out by her mother.

"You might want to stop or Luke will never let you go to New York," Lorelai sighed

"So where did you guys go?" Jess asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"The park in Hartford, they had ice cream," Lorelai sighed again sad that she wasn't getting her free coffee and that Jess had won.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Jess mocked as Lorelai rolled her eyes at him.

"Well its not like you can say much Jess remember when we went to the…" Rory started before Jess quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"I thought we said we would never speak of that," Jess glared at his girlfriend

"Oh right after all you do have your reputation to protect," Rory smirked taking his hand off her mouth

"Yes I do," Jess said and kissed her

"Okay come on were leaving you've still got school tomorrow," Lorelai said walking over to Rory

"And I've got to pack because I'm going to New York," Rory gloated smiling at Jess

Saturday Morning

"Mom I will leave without saying goodbye if you don't get down here soon," Rory yelled upstairs

"I'm coming," Lorelai yelled back down and soon she was down stairs and grabbing her purse, "Come on we'll be late,"

Rory just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the house, in ten minutes they were sitting down in chairs at the diner,

"Hey Rory, Jess said that you guys are taking the bus?" Luke asked coming over with coffee

"Yep, we don't exactly have a car do we?" Rory laughed taking a sip

"Well he should be down in a second with your stuff," Luke said and walked away to take other orders

"Getting Jess to lug around your stuff, nice," Lorelai nodded approvingly

"It's one duffle bag; you forget I'm low maintenance," Rory laughed

"He's still carrying it isn't he?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah I guess, but I did carry it all the way here so…" Rory trailed off as Jess came down the stairs with two duffle bags and she ran up and kissed him making him drop the bags.

"Someone's excited," Jess laughed picking his bag back up while Rory picked hers up and held her hand.

"Hey I've got that whole small town girl big city thing going okay?" Rory pouted looking up at him through lashes,

"I think it's cute," Jess whispered into her ear making sure no one else could hear,

"So Rory do you have your cell phone?" Lorelai asked getting up from the table

"Check," Rory said taking her cell out of her pocket and holding it up

"Charger for said cell phone?"

"Check," Rory said motioning towards the duffle in her arms.

"Emergency credit card?" Lorelai asked ticking off on her fingers

"Un-check, I was never told anything about a credit card," Rory said looking doubtful

"Luke," Lorelai called him over, "Give Jess your credit card,"

"What I'm not giving Jess my credit card," Luke said but still pulling out his wallet

"Good point, give Rory your credit card," Lorelai nodded and smiled inwardly at the indignant look on Jess face,

"Okay," Luke said openly smiling and handing Rory the plastic

"Hey," Jess called at them, Jess was not very fond of being insulted

"Oh calm down Jess, we're just joking," Lorelai laughed

"Okay you called Liz right?" Luke asked putting away the wallet

"Yep," Jess answered shifting the weight of the duffle

"You're going to see her first thing right?"

"Yeah then check into the hotel and then we'll call you," Jess confirmed looking like they had already gone over this a thousand times

"Okay we'll your bus is going to be here any second so you guys better leave," Lorelai said hugging and kissing Rory then ruffling Jess' hair while he tried to dodge her, and Luke just said good-bye thinking that it would be pretty weird if he tried to hug either one of them.

Liz's front door in New York

"Jess you won't die if you just knock," Rory whispered as he kept staring at the door, and when she waited another 30 seconds with him doing nothing she just knocked herself while Jess gave her a death stare

"Jess!" Liz yelled as she pulled open the door and hugged him then moved to Rory, "So you must be Rory, come in guys there's actually someone here that wants to meet you,"

Jess groaned thinking that it was another of the many boyfriends but followed her in anyways making sure to keep his hand intertwined with hers.

"Jess I'd like you to meet your grandmother," Liz exclaimed happily as Jess just stared in shock at the hippy looking woman on his mothers couch.

A/N: So are you guys shocked, I mean its always been a question in my mind, we know that one set of his grandparents were dead but who were his other set and why didn't they come in and help with things? Well all these questions will be answered in the next chapter but you guys have to review or I'll think you don't care then I wont update and you'll never know…also if you guys have any ideas that would be great…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So shocking huh? Well like I said I've been thinking about this for a while and this seemed like the perfect story to try it out on, oh and by the way I think I'm getting this right because I'm saying that Jimmy was 18 when he had Jess, and his parents were 24-ish when he was born, so if my limited math skills are right then 24+18 42 so that means that Jess' grandparents were 42 when he was born and if Jess is the same age as Rory then he would have been born in 1985 and that means that means Jimmy was born in 1967 so that's prime hippy time, right? If I got all of this wrong then please just ignore it and just go with the hippy-ness, okay?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"My what?" Jess asked not quite sure if he heard her right,

"Your grandmother, dear," Jess' grandmother said in a very English accent standing up to meet them, "I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I myself only found out about you from James a few days ago, so I contacted your mother and she informed me that you would be up for a visit this weekend, she didn't tell me you would be accompanied, hello dear,"

"Grandmother," Jess repeated as if it was a word that he had never heard before,

"Well yes, but of course that would be a little awkward since you don't really know me, so how about we leave it at Rose, huh?" Rose asked with a smirk, a very Jess like smirk that frankly freaked him the hell out,

"Um, hi I'm Rory," Rory said stepping up from besides Jess, "He'll need a couple of minutes, so what about Jess' grandfather is he still…"

"With us, oh quite, barely speaks a word of English though, stubborn as they come but we live in a strictly Italian neighborhood so we get by," Rose said smiling and sitting down with Rory (Jess being dragged with her) next to her

"Ah, I've always wondered about Jess' last name I mean it shouts Italian and plus with that hair and skin, although the hair not so much because a lot of Italians especially people who live near the mountains have blonde hair but the skin it's definitely a give away," Rory smiled doing the Gilmore ranting thing

"You know quite a lot about Italy, I'm not sure I knew as much at your age and I studied there, classic studies," Rose smiled back at Rory loving how she looked so excited about everything

"Really, I want to be a international correspondent and I've read all about Italy, me and mom are going to do the whole Europe thing and we've already started planning the Italy part, were trying to find the best coffee in the world because so far no one can top Jess' I mean we always used to think that Luke made the best coffee in the world but Jess does something magical to it I swear," Rory raved getting slightly hungry

"Um," Jess finally spoke up after the huge shock that is finding out that you had a, it seemed, very caring grandmother living in the same city as you and you never knowing it, "I hate to break up the love fest, but can we get your address and come see you later today because we'll lose the reservation if we don't check in,"

"Check in?" Rose asked

"Yeah were staying at a hotel," Jess said like it was obvious

"No, you can come home with me, we have plenty of room for you both and definitely enough food I do have to keep an Italian man feed after all," Rose smiled getting up to show her resolve and going to get her coat.

"You really don't have to do that," Rory called sheepishly from the sofa where she and Jess had just gotten up,

"Nonsense, my grandson and his very gorgeous girlfriend come to town of course they'll stay with me," Rose said getting on her coat silencing all protests

"It's very nice of you," Rory said grabbing her coat and her duffle bag, Jess following suit.

"Not at all dear don't mention it," Rose said helping with the bags, when they got down stairs she pulled out the keys to a nice 1970's convertible, "I know what your thinking, what are you doing with a car in New York City? Well to be honest I have no idea, but we love her so what you gonna do?"

"Drive it?" Rory suggested smiling as she slid into the backseat with Jess.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to an Italian grocery store and parked in a tiny alley in between buildings. Jess pulled out there stuff and grabbed Rory's hand as they walked behind Rose up some steps and into a peculiarly large apartment.

"So this is where we live, Nicolo should be home in a little while, Your room is the second one on the left," Rose said showing them to a hall. "I call you both for tea."

Rory and Jess walked into the room and immediately stopped when they saw there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Jess said immediately after seeing the look on Rory's face.

"No…no its fine…we can share it is a big bed after all and its not like anything is going to happen," Rory said almost trying to reassure herself more than Jess.

"Are you sure," Jess said sensing her uneasiness.

"Yeah, I trust you," Rory said smiling at how sweet Jess was being, he'd been that way ever since the whole 'I love you' thing but him being just so…sweet was an odd, and completely assuring, sight to see.

"Good, because she had hard wood," Jess said throwing his bag on the dresser and flopping down on the bed.

Rory just laughed set her bag next to his and joined him on the bed. "Do we get to do the cheesy 'what are you thinking about' thing now?"

"What?" Jess asked laughing

"It just seemed like a moment where one of us asks the other 'what are you thinking about' and the other answers 'you'" Rory said enthusiastically.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I was actually thinking about Jimmy," Jess said smiling at Rory's child like eagerness that no doubt stemmed from having Lorelai as a mother.

"Ah…what about him," Rory said scooting into Jess' side oddly getting more comfortable as the subject matter became uncomfortable.

"Well I always thought that he left not having anyone but my mom and me, and then he had the whole pressure to provide thing…I guess I just kind of always understood why he would leave…I wasn't happy about it and I wouldn't just forgive him if he suddenly became interested… but I guess I could always understand why he might have left. But meeting Rose, if he had her to help and just be a mom, then why did he leave, I assume that she would have babysat while he and Liz did stuff, she could have helped him…I guess I just don't understand that with parents as cool as his why would he run away, we know it wasn't the whole having a kid thing because he knew about that for a long time before he left, and then he didn't stay long enough to find out how hard it was going to be to take care of me… I just don't understand. And why didn't he ever tell Rose about me? There were a lot of questions before but now…I'm just not sure that I want to know him. Before I would have at least liked to yell at him but now I'm not even sure I want that." Jess sighed looking up at the ceiling and trailing his fingers over Rory's side.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Rory said looking up into his face.

"Why do you say that?" Jess said looking down at her and smiling at little.

"So profound," Rory mumbled snuggling into his chest.

A/N: Short but hey its an update right? Please I'm begging you review just a word is appreciated, but long reviews are my favorite, long rambling reviews that for the most part aren't even about the story and go off in weird directions…those I like, no joke.


End file.
